New Arrival
by Bluesy Lou
Summary: Set Around the birth of Justin And Becca's Baby ,I hope it's not too cheesy
1. Old Faces Same Emotions

_New Arrival_

The Scene Is Set in Chester in 2006 Just Before the birth Of Justina nd Becca's New Baby.

Heavy Shopping Weighed justin Down ,Shopping was his least favorite thing to do but Becca was to big to risk her doing it any more he worried every time she moved off the sofa that she he would do her or the baby some damage ,He fished his keys out of his pocket and let himself into the flat Becca was in the kitchen prepaing dinner What are you doing said Justin I saidi I'll do that as he put the shopping down, I know she replied but I was bored a wicked glint in her eye she walked up to him and snaked her arms around his neck and you wouldn't want that would you,No Justin sighed unable to resist Becca she was in this mood I worry that's all ,well don't i'm fine Becca replied kissing him the lips Now c'mon lets eat.

After dinner Justin had an announcement to make,get changed he said to Becca I'm taking you out! where to?asked Becca it's a surprise wait and see Justin replied,an hour later they were both ready to go so becca said are you going to tell me now?Yep said Justin I wanted to take you to somthing i know you would love so... we are going to see the a play the new version of Othello that's in town the one with a modern twist he said grinning ,Oh Jsutin Becca said how lovely throwing her arms around him I can't wait she rubbed her tummy we better make the most of this we won't have many more chances to go out I know he said that's just what i was thinking.

Justin and becca arrived at the theater third row from the front Becca squeezed herself into her seat with some difficulty,Justin couldnt help but laugh you ok ? he said,yes Becca replied wiggling in her seat to get comfortable ,the pla got under way Becca loved it this was her favorite Shakespare story and she would never tire of seeing next to her Justin was less enthusiastic in fact he had fallen asleep Becca was not surprised she knew he only come to make her happy and before she knew what was happening it was intermission time she got out of her seat slowly and decided to leave Justin where he was.Becca wandered out into the lobby and bought herself a Fanta and decided against getting one for Justin she turned around and headed back to the auditourium and as she did she heard her name being called it was a voice she recognised she turned in the direction the voice was coming from and gasped she hadn't seen te owners voice since her and justins affair came ,since they had left town a few days after it was revealed she stood in silence not knowing what to say when all of a sudden Justin came up behind her there you are he said I've been looking for you every where ,he too stopped short when he saw the familar place It was sombody he never wanted to see again ,Jake what the hell are you doing here ? he said


	2. Getting it Straight

I'm Working here replied jake what about You two?Us? becca said were are here to see the play she didn't know how she was keeping her emotions under control she had never wanted to see him again and now here he was and just before the baby was due she turned to look at Justin she could tell he was feeling the same his hands were balled into fists,What's the matter Burton? said jake Cat got your tongue ?Why You Justin said strecthing foward to land a punch on jake but he was pulled back by Becca C'mon lets just go people are watching Justin looked at her he didn't want to back from Jake but he did it for her sake ,You'll keep he said to Jake as they walked away I know I I will he repiled and he added under his breath you'll be seeing a lot more of me.

What did you have to do that for? Justin said as they walked through the door of the flat he deserved a smack! maybe he did Becca said but not there in a public place you'd e making a show of yourself and you would get arrested a show of myself? Justin repeated are you standing up for Jake? do you remember what he did to you before he left ,Yes of course I remember becca knew she would never forget what happened that terrible night It's not him I care about it's you promise me you'll stay away fro,m him Justin said nothing but just stood sulking promise Becca repeated in a firmer voice,Fine he said I'll stay well clear Thank you she said relieved and Now i'm going to bed I'm exhausted ,Ok said Justin said I'll be in soon tehr's somthing I want to watch night then said Becca and she waddled off to bed.

As soon as Becca was asleep Justin got out hos mobile and phoned Sonny , Hiya mate listen can you meet tommrow ?great there's somthing I need you to do for me.Next morning Becca suggested going to look at prams Uh yeah ok Justin repiled but can we go later ?yeah of course she replied but why? you are not at work today I know that Justin said but there is somthing I haev to do first and Justin grabbed his coat and flew out the front door see you in a bit he called after himself,he ran down a deralictc car lot his meeting place with Sonny who was already there and he was not happy ,where you been mate sorry Justin repiled catchig his breath did you get what i asked yeah i got said Sonny but why do you want it?Jake Daen Justin said who's he asked Sonny becca's Ex husband Justin said well now he's back and causing trouble for me and Becca and i want him out of the way for good ,Now Justin said let's see what you got for me/ sonny reached into his back pack and pulled out somthing which was in a white plastic bag Justin peered inside wow he said It's perfect


	3. Dirty Talking

Listen Thanks for doing that Sonny ,No Problem mate i'm your Mrfix it man If you need anything doing I'll be there They high fived each other and went their separate ways ,all the way Justin thought where he coukd hide the bag where Becca couldn't find it.he walked into the Flat Bex? he called ar you home no reply came his way so he hid the bag behind the wadrobe he knew she wouldn't look there,now he had work to do he had to set up a meeting with Jake he scrawled a note to Becca saying he was going to his siters and headed for the pub when he walked up to the bar Craig was there jake In? Justin asked yeah he is Craig repiled but he ain't going to talk to you he may Justin said i want to make him an offer he can't refuse ,Craig shrugged his shoulders and shouted up the stairs Jake there's sombody to see you,Jake came bounding down the stairs what the F do you want ? alright mate don't be so touchy said Justin I want to sort the Me Becca and you thing out once and for all met me at Cassandro's carlot tommrow night at 8 lets get this thing sorted ,Jake looked a bit perplexed but said Ok I'll be there.

When Justin Returned home Becca was back ,hey he said hey she replied and Justin came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair what's for tea he asked?Chips she said Your favorite yumhe replied I bought a dvd for us to watch after we can get cozy on the sofa I like the sound of that Becca said.they sat through a quite meal as Justin was contemplating what he had to do tommrow nad after while watching the film he felt nervy doubts plauging him as to whether he was doing the right thing and this hadn't gone unoticed by becca she knew somthing was up and she was determined to find out what,The movie finished and it was getting late I'm going to have a quick shower before bed said Justin Ok Becca repiled Im turning in I'm shattered she went into the bedroom and as she walked over to teh bed she banged her knee hard on the chair Justin's coat was hanging on Argh! she said you ok?Justin called from the bathroom Yep i'm fine said becca her eys had ben drawn to a piece of paper on the floor she opened it Cassandro's 8pm it read what the hells This ? Becca thought she felt her blood run cold could it be another woman considering how strangley he had been behaving tonight it was poosible ,she vowed to follow him there tommrow and find out ,Just then Just came into the bedroom naked accept for a towel he had a naughty glint in his eye b Give us a kiss then he said Becca smiled pushed cheating thoughts to the back of her mind walked towards him and kissed him passionatley


End file.
